Endoscopic apposition devices are devices that can be used in the body of a patient without the need to make an external incision in the patient, the device being controlled externally of the patient by endoscopic means. Apposition devices may comprise a sewing or stapling device for use in flexible endoscopy, though it is also applicable to devices for use in rigid endoscopy.
Endoscopic tissue apposition devices are useful to help perform a gastroplasty procedure to correct gastro-esophageal reflux disease (GERD). This condition results from the inability of the valve at the junction between the stomach and the esophagus to function properly. Such malfunction enables reflux of stomach acid into the esophagus. The object of the gastroplasty procedure is to stitch together certain portions of stomach tissue in a manner that forms a valve-like structure adapted to prevent such reflux.
To perform the procedure, an apposition device, such as a sewing capsule is attached to the end of a viewing endoscope and is inserted through a patient's esophagus to form a plurality of stitches in stomach tissue slightly below the lower end of the esophagus. A first stitch is made through stomach tissue to one side of the esophagus, and a second stitch is made, with the same suture thread, in stomach tissue adjacent to the first stitch. The two stitches then are drawn together to pull together the diametrically opposed, stitched stomach portions. In a preferred procedure, a tubular configuration having a somewhat figure-eight cross-sectional configuration is formed.
After the sutures are applied, the endoscope is removed from the patient and a knot is tied with the free ends of the suture thread that extend outside of the patient to maintain the figure-eight configuration. The knot is pushed down to the site of the sutures by the thread guide device that has been positioned at the distal end of the endoscope. To help navigate the knot to a location where it will effectively hold the tissue, it is helpful to view the knot through the viewing channel of the endoscope as it is guided to the stomach. To be visible through the endoscope, the knot must be maintained in front of the viewing channel port at the distal face of the endoscope, yet the structure of the thread guide device must not block the viewing channel.
The suturing and knotting procedure is repeated several times at longitudinally spaced intervals to create a plurality of figure-eight configurations extending longitudinally of the esophagus into the stomach. Suturing the stomach tissue in this manner essentially lengthens the esophageal passage and defines a structure having a valving action that is effective to prevent gastro-esophageal reflux. After a sufficient number of knots and sutures have been placed, a thread cutter, also operable through the endoscope, may be employed to cut the suture thread at points that are close to the tissue.
Endoscopic sewing devices are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,080,663 and 5,792,153. Those patents disclose a sewing device for passing a thread through a tissue portion, which comprises a hollow needle movable between a first position in which it is out of the said tissue portion and a second position in which it passes through the said tissue portion, and a thread carrier adapted to be attached to the thread and being receivable within the hollow needle. The sewing device comprises a body, which defines a cavity within which the tissue portion can be held by means of suction, and the hollow needle is mounted for movement in the body between the first and second positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,153 discloses two suturing device embodiments: a single stitch sewing device and a multiple stitch sewing device. In the single stitch device, a thread carrier is transported by the needle through the tissue as the latter passes from its first position to its second position. When the needle returns to its first position, the thread carrier is left behind in the distal end of the sewing capsule. In the multiple stitch device, the same procedure occurs, but it is followed by a further step in which the hollow needle travels from its first position to its second position, picks up the thread carrier, and returns it. A second stitch may be formed during the next step. The whole sequence of steps is repeated as many times as may be required to form the desired number of stitches.
Minimizing the number of intubations and reducing the procedure time during. which the patient must be kept under conscious sedation are important considerations in any endoscopic procedure. The prior art suturing device must be withdrawn from the patient for each successive stitch made with the single-stitch embodiment and must otherwise be repositioned for each stitch made with the multi-stitch embodiment. The use of the devices is, thus, long and cumbersome. It would be desirable to provide an endoscopic tissue apposition device that minimizes procedure time and the number of intubations while still joining he same number of tissue plications together during the procedure. The present invention endeavors to provide such an improvement with a multiple suction port tissue apposition device.
A variable in the success of keeping tissue joined together with the above-described suturing procedure is the quality of the surgical knot tied to secure the tissue. Surgical knots are difficult to tie successfully, especially for non-surgical physicians that may be performing the endoscopic suturing procedure. It would be desirable to improve the reliability of the suture knot to increase the level of confidence in the procedures performed using the above-mentioned endoscopic devices. To improve the reliability of know methods of securing tissue together, the methods should be improved, or safeguarded with a secondary securement operation or eliminated entirely in favor of another procedure. The present invention is intended to provide an improved mechanism for joining internal tissue.